Shatter Driver Turret
General The Shatter Driver Turret is the base turret variant of the Shatter Driver. It was first released in the event Eradication found in strongboxes that 70-90 Alien Outposts now drop. Like the ship version the main projectile is 2/3 the main DPS and upon reaching maximum range it will split into 5 secondary projectiles that are each 10% of the DPS, traveling an additional 1,000m. Strategy and Setup Advantages: The Shatter Driver Turret has a very high base range at 9,250m making it effective against sniper attacks. It also technically has the highest range out of any weapon as when you include the fragments travel it reaches a range of 10,250m making it be a very high threat for snipers. It also can deal a high amount of DPS, its splitting ability allows it to deal damage to multiple targets behind the hull which can be very effective against sniper attacks as the fragments spread a very high amount once split which can potentially deal damage to the destroyers. On higher levels, it also has shield bypass making the recharge shield tactic much less effective. Though higher levels will probably blitz you or use high armor instead. Disadvantages: However when compared to the Gemini Driver Turret and Storm Driver Turret it lacks alot of very important traits. It has a very high minimum range arc which makes it easily defeating by blitzing the base and exploiting this weakness. Due to the popularity of blitzing aswell, it suffers from this along with its low DPS. It also is alot heavier than the 2 which will most likely require a higher level Combat Module to use like XI or XII. When compared to the 2 they are much lighter but offer alot more perks. It also is a reusable item meaning your amount of Shatter's are dependent on how many credits of the Shatter Driver Turret you have. It also is extremely hard to obtain on level III as you would have to defeat very difficult Alien Outposts 80-90 and try to get lucky in random drops. Setup: When using the Shatter Driver Turret try to equip it on a X-XII Combat Module and always use level III. Using Iridium Arrays V is also a must due to its slow projectile speed. Then equip the maximum armor possible and if you can a shield to have a very balanced Module. You should put the Shatter on the inner layers of the base due to its high range and large minimum range to ensure a high coverage of your base. Gallery ShatterT1Card.png|Shatter Driver Turret I Stat Card ShatterT2Card.png|Shatter Driver Turret II Stat Card ShatterT3Card.png|Shatter Driver Turret III Stat Card Trivia *The Shatter Driver Turret is the least used T6 Turret due to its Low DPS, large minimum range, and the better turrets in the game. *Unlike the ship version it has the 2nd highest max range out of any turret, just like the ships version 5,200m max range, the highest for a weapon in the game(the other is the Precise Gauss Driver. ---- Category:Vega Conflict Category:Event Prizes Category:Xeno Division Category:Base Weapons Category:Projectile Weapons